Colors, Gems, and Love
by PokewriterK1
Summary: Summary: Request anything you want me to write! I do Requests, Gifts, and just things to write. Any pairing you could ever imagine, from anything. Chapter 1: Rules, and three different pairings. Drabbles, Oneshots, Two-shots, Three-shots, all accepted.


**_Colors, Gems, and Love_**

_Summary: Requests, Gifts, and just things to write. Any pairing you could ever imagine, from anything. Chapter 1: Rules, and three different pairings. Drabbles, Oneshots, Two-shots, Three-shots, all accepted._

* * *

**_Rules:_**

_1. Any pairing is accepted, meaning yaoi, yuri, and hetero_

_2. If requesting then you just need to give me the characters, a general plot idea, and the shipping name if you can find it._

_3. One thing I can't really write is pokemon x people, that bugs me a little._

_4. Also for requests give me a limit on the rating you want on it._

_5. Have fun with this and you can request as many as you want!_

_6. And they can be AU if you want. (Alternate Universe)_

* * *

**_Specialshipping _**

**_(Slightly AU)_**

The young blond looked out the window with a longing look, wanting to go outside and play with the others...but she knew she wouldn't be allowed. She sighed softly and sat down on the couch, looking down at her hands. She was frail and fragile as her parents told her. But she didn't believe that, she never would believe that. She was stronger than most girls her age, and she knew someone who told her that... Someone she wanted to see so badly once again...

_"Yellow is your name...I like it, it suits you!...but why are you crying? As I see it there is no reason that you should be crying...there is nothing to worry about, I promise you! Those kids are wrong about you Yellow! You're amazing!"_

She wanted to see him again...but she didn't know his name, and his face was blurry in her mind to her disappointment. She just had no hope in actually managing to find him again...and that only brought her down more with what her parents told her...

**_5 years_** _**later:**_

Yellow ran outside and took a deep breath, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She was now ten years old, and her parents said that she was allowed to go on a pokemon journey. She couldn't wait to start it. She couldn't wait to get her first pokemon. She was so exited, and she knew this was her chance to prove them wrong. "Alright...let's begin-" She yelped as she fell down, groaning before sitting up. She blinked in surprise as she saw a pikachu looking at her, holding a hat in it's mouth. Her heart came to a stop as she remembered slowly who the hat began to. She closed her eyes before touching Pikachu's forehead. "...I promise...I'll find a way to get you back to your owner..." If anything, so she could see him again.

_Red._

* * *

**_Preciousmetalshipping/MangaQuestshipping (Request)_**

Gold had been missing for three months as of the day before. No one had any idea where he was, or what happened to him. But there was one thing for sure...two people were going crazy trying to find him. Those two went by the name of Silver...and Crystal. Both of them had a secret to.

They were in love with Gold.

And the day before he went missing was when both of them were going to tell him...but they never got the chance. And that hurt more than it should have. It was that one little notion that hurt the most. _I was going to tell him that I loved him... I was going to ask him to be with me... But I didn't get the chance._ It hurt her, so much...

And it hurt him...so much.

They just wanted to see him again, and to tell him how much they happened to love him.

But now...they had to push that aside...and they had to find him first of all. Because...then they could tell him.

* * *

**_Preciousmetalshipping (Request)_**

Tears fell from Silver's eyes as he held Gold close to him. "Wake up...please...Gold please wake up!" The boy didn't move in his arms and a sob escaped Silver's lips as he held him close, trying to wake him up. "Please...please...wake up!" More tears streamed down the redhead's face as he felt the sense of dread fill him. He knew he was dead. He knew he was gone, but it hurt. He didn't want to believe that he was. He didn't want to think about the fact that Gold was dead.

He couldn't be dead.

He just couldn't.

"Gold!" But he knew...he knew he wasn't going to wake up.

* * *

**_MangaQuestshipping (Request)_**

_"Don't let me disappear."_

"Gold!" He grasped her hand tightly, not about to let it go. He pulled her into his arms and let the tears fall from his face. He wasn't about to let her go, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold onto her for much longer. His eyes closed and he swallowed heavily. She sobbed into his arms, and he held her close. He wasn't going to let her go. He couldn't...

"I love you." And his words were true...so very true. _And I won't let you disappear._

"I love you too." And his heart stopped as he felt the truth in her words. Carefully he tilted her head up and brought her into a soft kiss. _I won't let you disappear either._

They were going to hold onto one another until the world crashed down around them. Until there was nothing left for them to see again. But that was alright in their minds. They knew...that no matter what happened. They would always have the other. They would always have the one that loved them right there.

_"I won't let you disappear into that big starry sky...I will always be here for you no matter what happens. Crystal...I love you with my whole heart..."_


End file.
